


Rockstars and Revenge

by GirlGoneCreative



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Band, Bars, Breakup, Broken Heart, Canon Gay Relationship, Cussing, Homophobia, NaruSasu - Freeform, Revenge, Rock Stars, SasuNaru - Freeform, clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneCreative/pseuds/GirlGoneCreative
Summary: 23-year-old Naruto Uzumaki gets dumped by his girlfriend for a guy she just met. Despite the 11 months, they spent together. Heartbroken and alone he deals with the pain the only way he knows how... A night full of drinking!? What happens when he bumps into the guy who "stole" his girlfriend???





	1. You Sure Know How to Pick'em

He's dark and mysterious... He never smiles... never laughs... but everyone loves him... Despite everything...

Naruto sipped his beer from across the bar as he studied the man on stage. He's seen him a few times before- never spoke to him but was familiar with the guy. His name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was the lead singer of a band, named Taka. They're known for singing at local events and bars. Not that well known in general but if they were then it would be because of him. 

Naruto personally didn't like the guy but couldn't look away from him when he was in the room. He assumed Sasuke had that effect on a lot of people. Just then a bunch of girls rush to the front of the stage and squealed as he started to sing. Naruto would admit that he liked the sound of the man's voice. It was smooth and sharp, not very big but demanded people's attention. Taka was a mix between a Metal and Alternative band, hell some songs even sounded like hard rock. His music either gave chills up your spine or made you want to stand up and shout. Some songs gave you confidence while other songs tore it down. 

Not exactly Naruto's music preference but some songs earned the benefit of the doubt. Naruto's distant cousin, Karin was the one that told him about the band. She was the drummer so he had to see it for himself. This was the third show he's seen of theirs and could tell she was trying to get into the singer's pants. He chuckled a bit shaking his head softly. He wasn't that close to her but he loved her nonetheless. Finally, he looked away and turned to his girlfriend, Sakura. 

"So what do you think?" He said with a half grin. 

He's been dating her for about 11 months after 2 years of asking her out. Did he love her? Sure! Did she love him? Eh, he thought so. "He's amazing!" She smiled in awe. "Hey! What about the other band members?!" Naruto laughed. "They don't even compare!" She laughed with him but she didn't look at Naruto. This pulled at Naruto's heartstrings a bit but brushed it off since it was normal for a guy like Sasuke. "Hey, I'm gonna take a piss." He informed as he slid out of the booth. "God Naruto, too much information!" She complained as he walked off but didn't dare remove her eyes from the singer. 

He rolled his eyes with a grin, and walked to the men's room; he did his business. He washed his hands and when he finished he looked at himself in the mirror. He fluffed up his hair how he liked it and stepped back to examine his outfit. Naruto lifted his arms to see how it looked from all angles. He was wearing gray sweatpants that hung nicely on his hips. With a black tank top and an orange hoodie that was currently unzipped along with orange, white and black Nikes. Maybe he should have dressed a bit better... He thought bitterly to himself.

He lowered his arms with a sigh and stepped out. It would just have to do... He looked at the ground with his hands in his pockets as he walked back to the booth. When he finally looked up he didn't see Sakura, only two unowned beer bottles. He looked around and noticed Sasuke wasn't on stage either instead a different band was on. Was he really in there for that long? He continued to gaze around and spotted her pink hair. He walked in the direction she was. When some people moved out of his visual range he saw her sitting at the bar... with Sasuke. Sasuke was sipping his drink and facing forward while Sakura was turned toward him. She looked really friendly and was laughing at something. He didn't make a move and stood his ground. He did, however, furrow his brows as he watched. 

She leaned closer to him with a smile and placed her hand on his arm. Sasuke looked at her and she bit her lip. With her other hand, she twirled her finger in her bangs. He knew that motion... She only does that when she flirts. Naruto finally walks up to the two and glares at Sakura.

"What are you doing?" He grabs her wrist and pulls it away from Sasuke.

He didn't mean for his tone to sound so cold. Frankly, he was surprised he could even sound so cold but he couldn't help it. He knew Sakura, she was many things but cheater wasn't one of them, right? Yeah, she wouldn't, all she did was put her hand on his arm. It was practically nothing! He gently let go of her and took a deep breath. He had to get ahold of himself! Apparently, he closed his eyes at some point because he was finding himself opening his eyes to look at Sakura and hear her answer.

"Naruto..."

She looked nervous at first but took a deep breath of her own. She brought her thumb to her lips and started to scrap her teeth on her nail. Something she did when she was concentrating hard. Naruto tried to swallow but his mouth felt dry and had a huge lump in his throat that prevented him. When she removed her thumb he knew she was done thinking of an answer. She never gave dumb answers after all. That was one of the things he loved about her. She was so smart and sophisticated while also being a strong and powerful beast. Now... which was he going to get... The logical one or... the beast?

"Naruto... I want to see other people."

Naruto felt like he just got hit by a dumbbell and then run over by a truck then trampled on by multiple horses.

"W-what?"

Was all he could muster up. All that would come out of his mouth. He practically choked the word out. Was she serious? She just met the guy! Sweat slid down his forehead and his hands felt clammy. 

"Naruto, I'm breaking up with you."

Naruto didn't think he could feel worst but once again fate proves him wrong. He looks down so that his bangs fall over his eyes. He balls his hands into fists so that he would stop trembling. Trembling!? Are you fucking kidding me! Naruto cursed his body but right now he just had to say something! Anything! Maybe convince her? Yeah! He could do that... right? Unfortunately, words weren't working for him right now...

"Why?" God! He sounded so bitter! And "why!?" What the hell!? Was that the only thing coming to mind!? Deep down he doesn't think he would be able to say a whole sentence. Without choking up that is... but If he wasn't so upset right now he would kick his own ass.

She arched a brow and crossed her arms. Fuck... she was giving him that "Are you stupid or something" look. Only he gets it from her almost like she invented it for just him. It caused him to look down even more.

"Well if you really want to know I have a number of reasons. One, you're a slob. Two, You don't take care of yourself properly. I mean all you ever eat is Ramen, Naruto! Three, you're so loud and obnoxious. Four, you're immature-"

"Immature!?" He slams his hand on the bar. Instead of hanging his head low he was fully looking at her so that she could see the look on his face head-on. He brows knitted together as his snarl grew bigger. His eyes darkened with anger and hurt. 

"I'm the immature one!? You're really just dumping me for a guy you just met!" 

He pointed at Sasuke only Sasuke wasn't there. When Naruto saw the empty stool he scoffed.

"Oh! You sure know how to pick'em Sakura... Have fun with your one night stand. If you can find him that is." He said mockingly and with that said he stormed out of the bar.

The brisk night time air hit him like a crashing wave. Under other circumstances, it would have bothered him but at the moment it was like ice cold water cooling down a forest fire.

Damn... He really needed a drink... Only one other place that was nearby that sold alcohol was a club down the street. He ruffly put his hands in his pockets and walked there. A sour look on his face the whole time. When he walked in after showing his ID, the club was booming with music and the lively people of the club. However, none of it fazed Naruto as he gritted his teeth in anger. Just a drink that was all he needed. With a grunt, he made a beeline straight to the bar. Right off the bat, he ordered two shots of Vodka. Soon he down those and ordered a beer. All he wanted to do was drown in his sorrows...

Unknown to Naruto, a woman was watching him from the corner of her eye and smirked at the pitiful site. Swiftly she glided through the crowd to where he was. She was right behind him when she slid her skinny hands from the mid of his back over his shoulders. He jumped at the touch but made no attempt to move. She fully had her arms around him before she whispered into his ear. 

"Say sweet pea, are you here by yourself?"

She turned him around in the red stool and smiled sweetly at him. "If you are, do you want to come home with me?" She lifted her skirt up a bit so that she could easily sit in his lap. She was an older woman say about her mid-thirties with curly brown hair. She was wearing a skin-tight red dress that showed a lot of her chest. She was also wearing a lot of brown and black colored makeup besides the red lipstick and pink blush. Some may think that it's not that much but to him it was. Call him old fashioned but he liked more natural girls. Another thing he loved about Sakura...

"Erm, n-no thank you." God, there he goes again sounding so damn broken!

"Awe come on. Let me guess, you lost your job or your girlfriend broke up with you. So you came here to drink your feelings away, right?" She smirked up at him and honestly, he was surprised at how spot on she was. Her smirk grew into a smile and she pressed herself closer to him. "I can help you get over her you know..." She whispers seductively.

Naruto turned his face away from her slightly and tried to gently push her off without hurting her but she wouldn't budge! Her face was getting closer to his to where he could smell the cigarette smoke on her breath. Took a lot not to gag considering how strong it was.

"Sorry, I'm not interested." He stated simply.

She opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a hand resting on her shoulder. She lent away from Naruto to see who the hand belonged to. It was Sasuke! Naruto's eyes widened at the male.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I have that seat since you're not drinking."

Sasuke you Bastard! To thought, you were going to help me! Naruto gave the singer a death glare but at least he got the woman off.

"Oh! Of course! How silly of me! Ho ho!" She hopped off and practically drooled over Sasuke. Ugh, women, Naruto thought to himself.

"Come on Sweat Pea let's give the handsome man the seat." She motioned her hand for Naruto to get off. That only made him turn around with a scoff. The woman gapped at Naruto while Sasuke continued his blank stare.

"Sorry seat's taken"

The woman continued to gab between Naruto and Sasuke. Finally, she latched herself on to Sasuke's arm and started spouting out apologies for Naruto.

"I'm so sorry! He's just a bit drunk and stubborn. Please excuse his rudeness!" She said with a nervous laugh.

That made Naruto stand up and slam his hand on a bar once again tonight and glare daggers at the both of them.

"Stop talking like you know me! You don't even know my name! I'm not in the least bit interested in you and I'm not giving up the seat! So if you both can go away that would be great!" With that said he plopped down and ordered himself two more shots of vodka.

His blood was boiling as he downed the two shots. In fact, he ordered one more and fuck! The guy next to him just got up! Sasuke took the seat and ordered himself some fancy bar drink Naruto never heard of. Once the bartender handed him his shot he downed it in a second. At that point, he was starting to feel its effects but at least the cougar went away. He turned his head to glare at Sasuke who was paying no mind and sipping his red beverage. What was he, a fucking vampire? Naruto thought sarcastically.

"Did ya follow me here or somethin'?" Naruto spat out hatefully.

Sasuke didn't answer instead he continued to sip his beverage.

"Hey Bastard, I'm talkin' to ya. Ya know!? It's all your fault." He growled angrily.

"Hn"

Sasuke continued to sip his drink in peace. This made Naruto even angrier and ordered himself, another beer, after a growl of disapproval toward the other male. 

"I was with her for 11 months, ya know. Only a few weeks away from it being a full year... I had it in my mind that I was gonna marry that girl and then she throws it all away in a day! For a guy like you." He says the last part with disgust while glaring at the male who continued to ignore him. "Hell, even my cousin likes ya! Don't see why the hell she would tho..." He grumbles to himself before sipping his beer. 

This caught Sasuke's attention. He gazed at the blond through the corner of his eye. He finally set his drink down and turned his body toward Naruto slightly. So this was the idiot she was talking about... He thought to himself. "You're Karin's cousin?" He turned his face toward the blond and rested his cheek on his knuckles.

"Oh, now he speaks to me." Naruto scoffed before taking a big gulp of his beer. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on him as his blank expression turned into a glare. He turns his face and body away and sips his drink once again. Naruto watches this action and puts down his beer with a sigh.

"Yeah, I am. Did she say somethin' about me?" He arched a brow and somewhat smirked at the Uchiha.

"Only that you're an idiot," said Uchiha replies blandly before taking yet another sip. He was almost done with it at this point...

"What!?" Naruto stands up and points a finger at Sasuke. "My cousin would never say that! You're just making that crap up!" 

"Am I?" Sasuke closes his eyes and smirks feeling slightly amused. He's so easy to rile up. Sasuke chuckled internally. 

"Hey! Are you laughing at me, Bastard!?" Naruto balls his hand into a fist as he yells. However, he stopped all his ranting when he actually heard Sasuke laugh.

"Usuratonkachi" Sasuke shook his head with a smirk. Naruto was still dumbfounded that he actually got Sasuke Uchiha to laugh, out loud! Hell even smirking was astonishing for Sasuke! It was low and quite, resembled more of a chuckle but it was still a laugh. For some reason, he felt accomplished and giddy. Naruto finally crossed his arms with a scoff.

"You're not cute, Uchiha." He turns his face away slightly with a pout.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and looked up at Naruto. His smirk grew slightly at seeing the pouty face. 

"You sure about that?"

Naruto looked at the singer with the opened eye and the smirk. At first, he blushed but soon deadpanned in response. 

"Yes, I'm sure" he finally sat back down and drank more of his beer. "Where is Karin anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Backstage with Suigetsu," Sasuke replied before ordering himself a new drink.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. "Who?"

"My keyboard player." 

"Ohhhhh. Wait why is she back there with him when you're out here." Naruto questioned fully looking at Sasuke with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"You don't know much about her do you?" Sasuke took a sip of his new beverage which was purple.

"Hey! I know enough! Now answer my question." Naruto glared

"You really want to know?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto took a moment to think about it. Then he scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Oh god! Eww, I thought she was into you!" Naruto took a sip of his second beer. Already halfway done with it and had his eyebrows scrunched up the whole time drinking due to the disgusting image that threatened its way into his mind's eye.

"I told her I was gay." 

Naruto spits out what beer was still in his mouth and looked at Sasuke shockingly. "Are you!?" Whatever thought he was not wanting to think about Karin suddenly vanished. He didn't know if the new ones were better or worst. The thing that disturbed him most was the fact that Sasuke wasn't answering his question. In fact, he's acting like Naruto didn't even ask anything! Sipping his drink and not looking at Naruto once. Naruto tore his gaze away from Sasuke and looked down at his drink. So many thoughts were crossing his mind but the loudest was laughing.

Imagine how Sakura would feel if she found out, his inter thoughts giggled. Then... Naruto got his brilliant idea, hell it was genius! A devilish smile crossed his features as he plotted his revenge. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke of course. Something about that smile had chills tickle at the back of his neck and excitement well up in his stomach. Naruto looks over at Sasuke and Sasuke quickly looks away. Naruto didn't notice this and just went on with what he was going to say. 

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you for a huge favor?" He grinned innocently at the Uchiha

"No"

"Aww come'on Sasuke! I didn't even ask yet!" Naruto whined.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone.

"I want to get revenge on my girl- EX-girlfriend and I need your help." Naruto gave a huge grin and leaned a little closer to the Uchiha.

"What are we? In high school?" Sasuke mocked as he rolled his eyes.

"Come'on! Please!" Naruto begged.

"What makes you think I would do you any favors?"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again in thought. Why did he think Sasuke would help him? I guess he really didn't think about it before now... That just the way Naruto is, he never thinks about it. He just does it. Though Uchiha has a point... He looked down at his hand and thought on how to go about this.

Sasuke watched Naruto's face go from hopeful, to thoughtful and continued to be that way except for his eyes. They dimmed down, now looking like a dark ocean blue rather than the electric sky blue that Sasuke has grown accustomed to. Sasuke sighed quietly and turned in his stool toward the blond.

"Alright, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?" Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look.

Naruto looked up from his hands to Sasuke and boy, did his eyes shine again. Naruto's lips stretched into a huge grin. He completely turned his body toward the singer as well and consulted him in on his plan...


	2. Just a Little Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took so long! You've all been so kind and patient and for that I thank you! I'm actually surprised people like it so much considering it's my first NaruSasu/SasuNaru story EVER.

"No," Sasuke said with no sympathy for the blond.

"It just a smile Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded.

"You're either drunk or delusional, well... It could be both in your case." Sasuke sips his purple martini as Naruto yells his comeback.

"But you said you would do it earlier!" Naruto whined.

"No, I said I would listen to it. I never said I was gonna do anything except bite." Sasuke smirked.

"You're not funny, Sasuke!" Naruto's whining grew louder as he punched Sasuke in the arm. This made the singer's smirk grow into a grin.

"See that! You can smile! I just need you to do it again in front of Sakura!" Naruto perked up to point at Sasuke's grin, which quickly faded.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You're the absolute worst," Naruto grumbled before gulping the rest of his beer down.

Of course, Sasuke was amused by the blond and his ridiculous plan. "Even if I did agree, how the hell would we get her to come?" Sasuke asked with his usual smirk.

The blond snapped his eyes to the Uchiha with a look of dread. Naruto slapped his hands across his cheeks as he cried out. "Ahhh! I forgot about that!" He hunched over the bar and buried his face into his arms. While groaning with disappointment.

"You're right it was a stupid plan..." Naruto's voice muffled out with defeat.

"I told you so," Sasuke stated in a monotone as he finished his beverage. "H-huh!? Bastard! You're not even gonna try to comfort me!?" Naruto screeched at Sasuke after sitting up straight.

"It's not my style." Sasuke admitted, "Look, If you want to get revenge on your ex, why not have me call her?" Sasuke lifts the sleeve of his black button-up to reveal a number with a heart at the end of it.

"What!? She even gave you her number!?" That blows... He was almost at the point of wanting to stop talking about her altogether but... he still wanted her to feel what he did...

"Yeah, but hey, we cleared up that hole in your plan." He pulled his sleeve back down.

"So... You'll do it???" Naruto shot up happily. Like a puppy when it's owner comes home.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, dope."

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Sasuke gratefully. Until Sasuke pushed him off.

The singer fixed his collar and huffed. "Let's just get this over with." Sasuke pulled out his phone and started dialing the girl's number that was written on his arm, WITHOUT consent might he add.

Naruto smiled once again but his heartbeat sped up. Was he doing the right thing? Probably not. Could he even pull this off? Will Sasuke betray him and run off into the sunset with Sakura???

He gazed at Sasuke who held the phone to his ear. Unable to process the conversation, he looked away. He felt nervous, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Sasuke noticed the blond's nervous behavior and ended the call. "She said she would be here in 5 minutes."

Naruto nodded but his blood ran cold. He took a deep breath to calm himself down but that only did so much.

Sasuke gently rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto snapped his head to the singer and was surprised. Sasuke was holding up his fist to him, of course, he was looking away but the small gesture was appreciated.

Naruto accepted the invention and fist-bumped Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he calmed down. "Thanks, Sasuke." He said softly.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke has been giving the entrance side glances now and then. He nudged Naruto when he saw Sakura walk in.

"Here we go." Sasuke stood up and downed the rest of his beverage before taking his leave from the bar. Naruto got up as well and hid in the crowd while Sasuke walked to Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke~" she chirped, "Thanks so much for inviting me out" She hooked herself to his right arm.

Sasuke made a look back to the bar before looking back at her. "Don't mention it," He escorted Sakura to one of the many dark booths they had and seated.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier..." Sakura started. "I didn't mean to put you in that situation."

Sasuke quirked a brow, "what situation?" He played stupid.

Sakura bites her lip, her expression turning embarrassed and flustered.

"My relationship drama, my ex blowing up like that." She twiddled her thumbs.

"What did he say?"  
Sasuke honestly didn't know what she was talking about. He left as soon as he could, so he wasn't there to hear the conversation.

"He called me immature and you a one night stand..." She looked away from the last part as she played with her hair.

Sasuke snorted, "he sounds like the immature one to me." Sasuke smirked.

"I know! He is. All he does is make messes that he can't clean up. I felt like I had to hold his hand with everything." She rubbed her temple slightly frustrated. "I don't think he thought of me as his girlfriend. I think I was just a replacement for his mom..."

Interest sparked as he asked, "What happened to his mom?"

Sakura sighed as she leaned back in the booth. "I don't know, all I know is that his parents died when he was young."

Slightly surprised, he too, lent back in the booth. After a moment of silence Sakura spoke first. "Well, it's over between me and him so..." She scooted closer to Sasuke. "We can talk without any interruptions." She smiles seductively.

"I'll get us some drinks." Sasuke shot up from the booth. "What do you want?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and seeming rather impatient but Sakura smiled. "Jin'n'Rocks please," She asked politely.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded before walking off towards the bar. He sat down and ordered his shot.

"Phase one complete?" Naruto asked in a whisper as he sat next to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah dope."

Naruto ignored the name-calling and instead smiles. His body relaxed and ordered himself some chips. "Now we wait," Naruto stated calmly.

"Wouldn't make more sense for her to just leave instead of looking for me at the bar?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nope, Sakura never leaves without answers. She rather faces the hard truth then leave wondering..." Naruto looked down slightly. Another thing to had to his list of things he loves about her. She's so confident and headstrong, never afraid of anything...

Breaking Naruto from his thoughts Sasuke asked, "Well what is the hard truth?" He smirked slightly.

"That..." Naruto started, "That you're not interested in her." He looks up and their eyes meet. Sasuke is the first to look away, Naruto does the same soon after.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Sakura checks her phone multiple times. At first, she told herself that he was taking long but then the time frame became ridiculous.  _"Where is he?"_  She thought to herself.

With a sigh, she stands up and grabs her purse. Walking away from the booth, she maneuvers through the crowd.

She makes her way to the bar to see if Sasuke is there. Which he is, but he's with Naruto?

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

After spotting Sakura, the boys quickly put on their act. The plan was to reenact the same flirtatious behavior that Naruto saw between Sakura and Sasuke. Only this time it's between Naruto and Sasuke, with Sasuke inclined to flirt back. The boys scooted closer to each other and faked an amusing conversation. Naruto graced Sasuke with one of his heart-stopping smiles, whilst Sasuke attempted to provide his own.

Sakura watches the  _"banter"_  between the two. Instead of catching the signals that they're trying to send, she makes up her own signals, thinking that Naruto was now stalking her and was now trying to ruin her date with Sasuke. So like the mature, responsible adult that she is, she confronts.

From the corner of his eye. Naruto sees Sakura marching up to them and begins to panic. "Shit, Sasuke she's coming." He whispers to Sasuke terrified. "Let's bail" however before the blond can stand Sasuke grabs his shoulder and holds him down. "What are you doing?!" Naruto whisper-screamed. "There is no way I did all this bullshit just for you to piss your pants and leave." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye as he stated this.

"We got this," said Sasuke calmly, Naruto listened to his words but they didn't make him feel any better. Sasuke smirked at Naruto before sending a look at Sakura. The girl stopped in her tracks, that single look made her feet stop but what happened next made her whole body freeze. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him into a rough but accurate kiss. Naruto and Sakura both were shocked, to say the least, but to Naruto, it was petrifying. Naruto was scared of the fact that their lips molded perfectly together, that his heart was leaping, that is was Sasuke and not Sakura...

From a side glance, Naruto saw Sakura staring at him shocked and horrified. This made his chest burn in anger, he soon reciprocated the kiss just was passionate. Naruto hooked his fingers around the back of Sasuke's lean neck to deepen the kiss, as Sasuke pulled at the clutched fabric in his hands. The two soon allowed each other excess to the warm caverns of their mouths. Their tounges tangled and intertwined, the taste of alcohol and each other was addicting. The taste, the smell, the feel, the single kiss cause so much emotion and yet wiped everything away.

The men slowly separated for air but the feeling and taste still lingered. Both were quite breathless and dazed as they opened their eyes. Sasuke had a faint blush cascade over his cheeks while his eyelids were half-closed and his mouth was still opened slightly. Naruto had a similar expression.

"Wow..." Naruto muttered,

"Yeah..." Sasuke muttered back.

Naruto then straightened as he remembered Sakura, he turned to face her but she was gone. He was a little saddened by this but also grateful, grateful that he didn't have to see her... He turned his gaze to Sasuke who was studying him. "Thank you," Naruto said finally. Sasuke nodded in response. "So, is that it?" He asked as he turned in his stool to face the bar again. Naruto thought for a moment, did he want it to stop here? As he was deep in thought, his ears perked up to the sound of a song he liked. Naruto smiled, "Well it can be if you want but I don't mind getting a dance in." Naruto smirked at the singer. Sasuke finished he drink before smirking at the blond, "Can you even dance, dope?"

"I can dance, Teme!" Naruto growled, Sasuke only laughed in response.

"Then show me." Sasuke held his hand out, his eyes darkened with mischief as he smiled at the blond. Naruto's angry demeanor deflated entirely, he was taken aback at first but he soon shared the same expression and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go then." They both stood and Naruto led Sasuke to the dance floor.

Nauto found a nice spot close to the center, as he stopped, Naruto turned and pulled Sasuke closer to him. The Uchiha complied completely, not complaining about the proximity for even a second. Speaking of which, they were now chest to chest, once again taking in the quickly familiar scent of each other. Naruto placed his hands over Sasuke's hips with a smirk, The singer just rolled his eyes as he wraps his arms around the blond's neck. This action suddenly caused Naruto's heart rate to spike as a faint blush caressed his tanned-whiskered cheeks.

"I hope you're not getting cold balls, Uzumaki." The Uchiha taunted.

"Of course not!" Naruto defended himself. Just as Sasuke was about to chuckle, a couple bumped ruffly into them. Normally people would apologize for something like that but instead, they were delivered a dirty look. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt Sasuke squeeze his shoulder. "Just forget it Naruto..." The loudmouth blond felt conflicted but soon sighed and gave Sasuke a soft smile. "Alright."

The two danced once again, as the tempo picked up they began to dance more feverish and erotically. The room just seemed to get more and more heated as the crowd grew in size and energy. Sasuke and Naruto rubbed together sinfully, their frames surprisingly fitting together naturally. It was like a dream until once again they were bumped by the couple again. This time the woman spoke up, "Watch it!" She yelled over the music in a snarky tone.

"You watch it!" Naruto yelled back, mimicking her exaggeratedly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto immaturity but could barely stop himself from laughing at the girl's reaction. "Hey! You can't talk to my girlfriend like that!" The male pushed the woman behind him and puffed up his chest like a pissed off bull. Sasuke's amused look turned into narrowed eyes toward the man. 

"Then tell your girlfriend to apologize!" Sasuke could feel Naruto's pulse spike in his grasp, he had to defuse the situation quickly.

"The way I see it, she doesn't have to apologize for anything, You fucking homos" After that comment, the man spat at the floor in a disgusted manner. He then wrapped his arm over the woman's shoulder and started to walk off. Naruto sneered at the couple and was about to charge at them at any second. "Calm down Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders to keep him from doing something stupid but his words were never heard.

Sasuke didn't know if it was the dim, colored lights in the club but Naruto's eyes seemed to be red. Without taking a second to think he pulled the blond into a very ruff, heated kiss. Naruto's body relaxed as he pulled the singer closer to him. They separated with a  _"pa"_  and a string of saliva keeping them connected.

Naruto looked at Sasuke dazed, stunned, and seductively. Probably for the first time this evening Sasuke, became flustered. "P-pay attention next time." Sasuke looked away. One blink, two blinks and then Naruto chuckled before a devilish smile appeared. He lends closer to Sasuke's ear. "Next time?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto away by the face, who just whined about the lack of response on the singer's part.

The Uchiha crossed his arms as Uzumaki rubbed his cheek. The couple stormed away during Sasuke's display of...  _"affection."_  Which Sasuke was quite pleased with himself.

Suddenly Sasuke was startled by two, strong hands grabbing his hips and being pulled backward. His back is pressed against the warm surface of Naruto's chest. He can feel his chest heave in and out. Sasuke soon matched the rhythm and found it soothing.

Naruto leans down and brushes his lips against Sasuke's ear. The singer held his breath as his heart beat faster. The blonde's lips move to Sasuke's neck, giving light pecks. Sasuke's fingers twitched as his lower regions became warm. He closed his eyes, taking but a moment to enjoy the sensation until he wasn't. Naruto pulled away with a cheeky grin.

"Bastard..." Sasuke growled irritably.

"That's my line, Dope" Naruto snickered.

"But hey, we should go do something fun!" Naruto released Sasuke and backed off. Sasuke frowned, his back felt cold... However, he raised an eyebrow toward Naruto statement.

"Nothing like that!" Naruto clarified, "Unless you wanna?" He suggested as he wiggled his brows.

Sasuke deadpanned, "I'm just kidding! Anyway I-" Naruto whispers to Sasuke and whatever was said seems to make him smirk.

●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

The two men danced across the lit floor once again. The music electric, their bodies molding together like a matching puzzle piece. The heat of the crowd engulfing them in an almost lustful and bliss state.

When first looking upon the two, you would expect them to be unaware of the world that's around them. However, there's more than meets the eye.

They moved through the crowd effortlessly. Blending in nicely with their swift movements. Once the target was spotted they made a great effort to stay out of visual range. Just as they got close enough, they ruffly bump into the couple from before causing them to fall to the floor.

"Watch it," Sasuke said in the same snarky tone the woman used before.

Naruto was greatly astonished by this side of the singer but mainly impressed. The two laughed and grabbed hands as they rushed from the scene. The woman screamed and security swarmed the area. "There they are!" One shouted. "Stop them!" Another said.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Naruto repeated with a nervous smile. The two soon let go and split through the crowd. They maneuvered through the club as the guards pushed through it.

The dance floor was on a lower level of the club, so the two jumped on the half wall and pulled themselves up with the railing. While the guards took the stairs. Naruto jumped over one of the gamble tables that were present while Sasuke slid under.

They were almost to the door until a giant of a man stood to block the way. Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other as they ran, never slowing down. This time Naruto slid between the guard's legs while Sasuke jumped over the man's shoulders, the force pushing him forward to fall on the other guards, like a bowling ball and bowling pins.

"See ya suckers!" Naruto shouted as they ran out of the club. The two then joined hands once again as they ran down the street laughing loudly. They stopped after getting a couple of blocks away. Both were bent over, panting with racing hearts. Naruto and Sasuke's bodies shook with excitement and adrenaline.

"That was-" Naruto started,

"Insane?" Sasuke offered,

"Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. "Or fucking hilarious! Like when you said "watch it" I couldn't even!" Naruto laughed. "I never knew you could loosen up like that."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Sasuke said half-heartedly,

After a bit of calming down, Naruto became a little more serious. "Well, I'd like to know more." He stated.

Sasuke turned to Naruto taken aback a bit. He took a moment to think. "How about we sober up over some coffee?" Sasuke asked.

"H-huh?"

"Forget it, I didn't say anything." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk off.

"W-wait! I'd like that." Naruto grabbed his arm to stop him. "It's just I'm a bit confused, where are we going to get coffee this late at night?"

"My place," Sasuke answered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be one more chapter. Will there be smut? No clue XD Will Naruto stay the night? Probably. Will there be a huge fluffy bonding fest? Absolutely.


End file.
